PCT International Application No. WO 92/03740 describes an acceleration sensor in which a seismic mass is provided which can be deflected by an acceleration. The seismic mass has movable electrodes which are arranged opposite fixed electrodes. The fixed electrodes and the movable electrodes form capacitances which are designed as differential capacitances.
Furthermore, in addition to this publication, an electrical positional control is known which holds the seismic mass essentially in its initial position. For this purpose, voltages which hold the seismic mass in the initial position are applied to the electrodes. The voltage which is necessary to hold the seismic mass in its rest position is then evaluated as a signal for the acceleration.
German Patent Application No. 41 33 426 describes an acceleration sensor in which, in addition to a measuring capacitance, an additional measuring capacitance is provided which is used for a self-testing of the sensor.